The next Generation
by Russet.And.Topaz.Pandemonium
Summary: What happens when Jacobs daughter must become something from a myth and then gets kindapped from a vampire?. There is imprinting too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1:

Bells' POV (This is Jacobs's oldest daughter and her name is Bells)

"Dad, why are you so warm?" a question I have asked many times but has never been answered truthfully; at least I don't think he has told the truth.

"Well B, It is complicated. I am warm because I was born warm." Dad(Jacob) isn't a good liar; Luckily I inherited my Mom's talent for lying. "Why do you always ask?"

"Well, because you never answer me truthfully. " I shot back with too much attitude.

"Well, you're right I am not telling the truth, you will know soon enough. "

Great I am never going to find out. Being 15 bites; you never find out anything. I better get ready to go to go to school; mom is going to kill me if I am late for the bus again.

"Bells, time for breakfast!" My cute but so annoying 10 years old brother, Riley, yelled. But she was not nearly as annoying as the twins; 7 year old Layla and Lyla. I ran down the stairs and missed the last one plowing into the ground.

"Honey, are you okay? You hit really hard." My overprotective mother, Lacey said.

"I'm fine really." I grabbed a quick bite to eat and then scooted out the door to wait for the bus. Just as I turned the corner, a hand covered my mouth.

"Move and I will snap you're neck." The voice was feminine, and sent chills up my spine. Fear washed over me and my pulse sped up. I'm dead. "Come quietly and quickly. Follow me; I don't want to hurt you unless I have to." I followed her just like she requested. She led me to a car and then sped off to a house in the woods. When we arrived, I got a good look at the house, and my kidnapper. The house was gorgeous, a glass wall, a creek. There was a large garage space and it was huge. The Kidnapper was a pale, pale woman with a terrible stench that I just can't explain. She had blonde hair and pearly white teeth. Her eyes were a striking caramel color. Inside the house were four more people with the same skin, eyes, and stench.

"Sit there and be quiet." The woman said with authority. The women's appearance led me to think that she has not always been cruel and menacing. The other people though look like their life's mission has been to be mean and hateful. I finally got the courage to talk, but my voice was so shaky, I am surprised she understood what I said.

"Where a-a-m I? Why d-d-id you take me? What's y-y-your problem?"

"Look, I don't want to hurt you; but I will if you don't shut it!" She said with sincere earnestness. "Watch her while I plant the bait. If she tries to escape, tie her up." She left and I exhaled.

Two arms suddenly grasped my body and pulled me to the farthest room upstairs. The room looked deserted and had an old couch, a lovely bed, and a whole lot of shelves that look like they used to hold music. I plopped down on the bed and stared out the glass wall. I lay down and realized how heavy my lids were. I let them close and drifted into a deep sleep.

My dreams were not dreams but nightmares. There were tons of pale skinned people and a bunch of gigantic wolves. They were fighting and it was gruesome. I woke to a start and was drenched with sweat. There was a person in my room. One of the two people I saw earlier. "Excuse me but can I please go to the restroom?" I asked, stunned at the sturdiness of my voice.

"Fine, but hurry up. No funny business." The man said in an accent that sounded British. I headed down the hall and got in the restroom. I just remembered that I have my cell phone. I reached into my pocket and yep it was there. I felt the familiar sleek form of it and opened it and dialed. Please pick up.

"Bells?" It was my dad.

"Yes it is me, I was kidnapped, and I need help! Please come get me! Hurry!" I was struggling to get everything out and began crying again.

"Bells, oh my gosh, where are you?"

"I am in a house in the woods. I think I am in Forks."

"Get off the phone now!" The man's voice boomed. He busted the door open and yanked the phone from my ear and crushed it in his hands. Get back to the room now!" With that he growled and I have never heard something as scary as that one noise. I ran back to the room and went to the corner and cried.

Jacobs POV

I know the house she is in, or at least I think I do. I haven't phased in a while; I hope I still can. They were at the old Cullen house. Thinking about that brought back a flood of memories I kept closed. But every time I look at Bells, I am reminded of my Bella. Bells is clumsy and unsure. She is 5'10 which is very different from Bella though. Sometimes it was like looking into Bella's eyes again. I do not regret marring Lacy; I imprinted and couldn't help it. I have started to age but can still phase and I knew what I had to do and what would become of the next Quileute generation. I sent a message to the remaining werewolves. _Bells is__ in trouble, meet me 5 miles from the Cullen house. _I kissed Lacy goodbye and told her what I had to do and rushed out the door.

Bells Pov

I guess I had drifted asleep because when I woke it was dark again. What woke me was a crashing sound that was deafening and my guard ran out the door at the speed of light. I had never seen anything like it. I don't know why, but my impulse was to run after them and I did. The shock was what I saw. There were 4 gigantic wolves; they were huge and minicing. But I wasn't scared of them at all. They were there to help me, I no believe the real myths that have been brainwashed into our heads since we were little. There was one kidnappers downstairs, which meant the other two left. The pack of wolves growled and ran head first to the kidnappers and they fled at lightning speed. Then the wolves disappeared for a brief moment and came back in the forms of my dad, Uncle Quil, Uncle Seth, and Aunt Leah. I ran and jumped in my dads arms and he said we needed to hurry before they returned with more people. I was so glad to me home, but I had a feeling that I was not safe.

**I hope you all liked ****it,**** chapter 2 will be posted soon. Please leave reviews to keep me writing. **


	2. Imprint

Chapter 2:

Bells' POV

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked him when we didn't head to our house, but the beach. When we got there the whole council and their kids and grandkids were there.

"We have something to tell you all." The rest of the night was filled with ancient myths and then the mood became grim. "Now as you know now, the myths are true. Bells, you saw vampires earlier. Bells, Caleb, Mark, Scarlett, Kayla, Justin, Cameron, and Matt some if not all of you will be a werewolf really soon, especially since most you all have been going through a major growth spurt. It is due time since you all are the oldest kids of the eight of us. It is hard and you will start going through the changes fairly soon if you have not already started experiencing changes and we will keep close watch until we find out what the bloodsuckers are doing for they are the reason of our existence." With that the speech ended and everyone went home. When I got home my mom embraced me and did not let go. Then my dad told me a story that I found unbelievable. He told me a story of the Cullen's and where I received my name from, Bella. I felt such sympathy for my dad and I was stunned that my dream was not a dream at all.

"Do you think that you will ever see them again?"

"No I don't Bells, please go to bed now you are safe with me here."

Irena's POV (Kidnapper)

I got back to the house and no one was there, the werewolves interfered and I decided it was time to tell my plan to my partner in crime. "The reason for this is simple, revenge. I will not give up until every Quileute werewolf is dead. The killed my Laurent, those stupid dogs. My plan I guess will now be altered. It was so good. The plan was to use the packs kids as leverage and to kill them one by one. I had no clue some could still phase."

Bells POV

Since two weeks ago, two of my friends have changed. I think they have changed into a werewolf. What if I am next? I ran home and went to see my dad. But when I got home, he was gone. "Mom, where is dad?"

"He is with some of the other kids, and please don't mention anything to your younger siblings; they don't need to be scared."

"But I am scared, what is going to happen?"

"It will be alright, I promise you." Over the next few nights I felt very sick going to bed and I wondered if I was getting the flu or mono or something. I decided to stay home and my dad stayed with me. I asked him why he was staying with me and he said that I knew why. I automatically feared the inevitable, I was turning into a werewolf, whether I liked it or not. The next few days were filed with pain and my first phase. Eventually the pain subsided and I heard voices in my head telling me that I was okay. Now my pain was gone and I felt very hot. I was burning up.

"Dad I am hot like you!" I was in a way glad to be just like him. But I was also very scared.

"Bella why don't we go meet the other members now.

Jacobs POV

Poor Bells; she was turning into something that is awful.

"Bells why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up and we will leave."

Bells POV

I did what he told me and then we met the previous werewolves and the new ones. It looks like I was the last to change. "Hey Kayla and Caleb!" They were my closest friends out of the eight. I wondered what it felt like to …Imprint. I was such a hopeless romantic. I ran over to them.

"Hey Bells!" Caleb replied in a truly happy way.

"Hey Bells, last to change are we?" It was Scarlett the rudest girl on the tribe.

"Shut up!"

"Can't handle it? Going to phase and get me! Oops you can't phase yet; I guess you're scared!" I was so mad at her and I started shaking and my dad ran over to me.

"Bells you must come down now!" The urgency in my dad's voice was scary. I was still shaking and it felt like I was going to explode. Then fur burst out of me; it was scary. I felt like I was out of control and it was far worse than the first time I phased. I then went after Scarlett who had just phased too. But I think she phased in fear. I bit her as hard as I possibly could and she hit me back. But then I was suddenly on top of her and bit her again until she ran off whimpering and I ran to the opposite direction. I saw a towel on the ground and grabbed it before getting deep into the woods and I calmed myself down and tried, successfully, to phase back. I guess someone was prepared enough to bring towels. I wrapped the towel around me and walked back. The embarrassment was present on my cheeks. Scarlett was back too and I looked away. Then suddenly, my focus wasn't on Scarlett but Cameron, he was looking at me differently, it was scary. I looked at him again and felt a sudden love for him. I imprinted and on the a person I didn't particularly like.

"Bells, I am so proud of you. You had your second phase. But don't do that again. Learn to control yourself!" My dad seemed bipolar then. It was very funny.

"Way cool! You shut him up!" Kayla said as she high-fived me. It was cool and I liked being a werewolf. Sam got in front of us and began speaking.

"Now that all of you have changed, you need to control yourself. I don't want you hanging out with anybody but your own kind for a little while!" Great, well that sucks! We then left and before we left Cameron came over to me.

"Hey, Bells!" Then I saw his nervous expression and knew what was to come. "I have got something to tell you."

Before he or I said anything, I kissed him.

"WOW!" It was so funny watching him shocked.

"Bye!" I guess he wasn't that rude after all.

"Did I hear what I think I hear? Did Cameron imprint on you?" My dad sounded irritated.

"I think so." I answered back in almost a musical tone "I also imprinted on him too." I blushed; this was not the conversation to have with my dad.

"Your mother and I will have a serious talk about this tomorrow." This was a rare occasion that my dad was actually serious. I went home and went to bed and my sleep was full on nightmares. I woke up sweating in the morning. I started to get ready for school when my mom came in and aid that I would not be going to school today or the rest of this week and next, Sam's order.

"Okay, I will go to the beach then."

"Not before we have a little chat."

"Okay, shoot!"

"I here you imprinted, so there are going to be boundaries. You will not be in a house with him by yourselves. Dates will be limited and please just use your common sense!" This was so embarrassing. I then went to the beach where the rest of the pack was at.

"Hey Caleb, Mark, Scarlett, Kayla, Justin, Cameron, and Matt!" This was going to be a fun day. Cameron came over to me and took my hand.

"Hey! I am so happy not to be going to school!" He said that with much enthusiasm. I was really starting to like him. Then I pushed him hard into the water and a war erupted. Everybody started pushing people into the water. But by lunch, we were all starving and decided to go to my house.

"Hey Mom, can you make us some lunch?" I am glad our house is fairly large or not all of us would have fit in there. We were all pretty big, especially the boys. I wasn't the smallest even though I was younger then everyone by at least a year. We all ate enough for 20 instead of the 8 of us. Cameron asked to take me to the movies that night and I said yes if I could get my mom to agree. She said no and I pitched a fit. "Mom, please? It is just to the movies!" I pleaded

"No, and it isn't because of Cameron, it is because I don't know how much control you have! Maybe you can in two or three weeks. "

"Okay fine but can I at least go to the beach with him?"

"Fine, but no funny business, you hear?" She smiled as she said that. I called him and told him the news. He seemed fine with that option. I went to the beach to meet him later that night.

"Hey Cameron," I said as I snuck up on him. He took my hand and we walked down the beach and talked. We then decided to sneak out later that night and meet here at 1 am. I kissed him bye and went home.


	3. Blackout X2

Chapter 3:

Bells' POV

I slipped the window open quietly and slipped through it; I am glad that I have a first floor window. I walked to the beach in a fast manner and when I got there, he was waiting for me.

"Hey," I sat next to him. He was staring hard at nothing in particular. "What are you thinking about?"

"Are you scared about the vampires?"

"Yes, unbelievably so," If he only knew the half of it. Then there was a bad stench in my nose and I stiffened.

"You didn't think I would forget about you." It was my kidnapper. I turned sharply and stood up and so did Cameron. He put himself between the woman and me. He is so macho. We both phased. I lunged at her and bit her neck. She threw me off and I rammed back into her and she moved out of the way before I could hit her. I hit my head on something hard and that is the last thing I remembered.

When I woke up, I was in my bed surrounded by my mom, and siblings.

"What time is it?" I said groggily.

"Oh you are a wake, how are you Feeling?" That was my mom. "It is 7 am."

"I am fine just hungry." I then remembered Cameron. "Oh my gosh, is Cameron alright?"

"Yes he is in the other room. I will talk to you about sneaking out later."

"Where is the leech?"

"Cameron said he fled." I decided to get up; I think everything was pretty much healed. I walked into the room and was greeted by the whole pack. A slur of 'I am glad you are alright' and 'how are you?' filed the room.

"I am great!" I went and sat next to Cameron on the couch. "Where is my dad?"

"He went to look for the blood sucker!" Cameron said that with such anger that I was scared he would phase right there. "How are you feeling?" His hands were trembling and shaking.

"Calm down, I am fine. You saved me!" I tried to stress that I was completely fine.

"From now on, I want the pack to be together as much as possible. She will know next time and bring reinforcement." Sam said with authority, once a leader, always a leader.

"Can we all eat, I am starving!" That was Caleb, the biggest of our group. He was 6'8. Cameron and Justin weren't far behind then. They were about 6'5. My mom brought out some hot dogs and we must have looked wild the way all of us ate them. Then I decided I wanted to do something.

"Let's go cliff diving!" I suggested

"If it is alright with your parents the rest of you can go, but Bells I want you to stay home. You are still weak."My mom was so overprotective.

"Mom, why? I feel fine." I was whining again.

"Bells it is okay, you and I could watch T.V." Cameron suggested. He was obviously siding with my mom. His kindness was such a turnaround compared to what he used to be.

"That is fine, I guess." The thought of time with Cameron was definitely a bright side. But it wasn't exactly alone time because of my little brother and sisters. Everyone else started piling out one by one until it was my mom, Cameron, Riley, the twins, and me.

"Why don't we go take a walk?" I asked Cameron.

"Sure." You could see his enthusiasm across his face.

"Don't go far, you heard what Sam said." Cameron and I walked out the door and started walking towards a random direction. He grabbed my hand and we started talking.

"So how did it feel to be the first hurt by a vampire?" Cameron asked with a smirk on his face.

"Considering I am still here and really did not feel that much pain, fairly good." I then shoved him and he hit the ground. I love annoying him. He shoved me back.

"Hey what was that for?" Cameron asked in a whining tone.

"I don't know, I just felt like pushing you. You know I am tougher then you."

"Oh really, remind me to challenge you to a wrestling match when you are feeling better."

"Okay, I will." We ended up walking to where the others were cliff diving. We sat down at the edge. He leaned in and kissed me again.

"Hey, get a room!" It was Caleb sneaking up on us.

Bella's POV (Yes, Bella Cullen)

"Edward, can we please go to Forks if we are latent?" We have had the argument more than once. "I really want to check up on Charlie, phone calls aren't enough."

"Bella, it is too risky and is it really Charlie you want to check up on?"

"No, but Jacob won't answer my calls!" I think I am finally getting through to him.

"We will see, okay? That is the most I can promise you right now."

The next day Edward talked to Carlisle and said we could go if all of us went. I was happy beyond comparison. I was going to Forks!

Bells' POV

My dad came home that night and he hugged me and would not let go.

"Bells, Honey, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Thanks, same here." I was not so good at the touchy feely things. We hugged and I went to camp at the beach with all of the rest of the pack, including the parent werewolves. I was in for some fun tonight. All I packed was a pillow. Temperature was no matter.

As soon as I reached the beach, Cameron came over to me and my dad looked like he was going green. This imprinting thing was hard for him, I guess. We went to go talk to Kayla.

"How was cliff diving?"

"It was very fun; I wish you could have been there!"

"So do I, but I will come next time I promise!" I heard shouting and turned around. I had not realized that Cameron had left and was now arguing with Caleb.

"Why did you have to go and imprint on Bells, Huh?" That was Caleb and I had no clue that he liked me.

"I couldn't help it anyways and I am better for her!"

"Bull, you used to hate her! She was mine!" I ran over to Caleb who was now shaking and a ripple went through him and fur burst. Cameron then ran and phased too; he was fast. I moved out of the way and ran into the woods and this time I took my clothes off and phased too. How could Caleb do this? I ran over to this and got in between the fighting wolves. By now, everyone was watching and some were betting money. Cameron struck Caleb and Caleb struck him back. I got in between them again and Caleb struck me on accident and Cameron got aggressively worse. He launched himself at Caleb and Caleb fell back and ran into the woods. I ran into the woods too and calmed myself into phasing back. Cameron miraculously phased back as well. I went to grab what remaining clothes he had and gave it to him while closing my eyes. I didn't want to invade on his privacy.

"I am sorry I phased like that, I didn't want you to get hurt when he phased."

"You are right; you should be sorry and I can protect myself!" I snapped back at him but then he smiled and I couldn't keep being mad at him.

"I will not do that again, I promise!" I accepted his apology and we went into the woods to find Caleb.

"Caleb!" I was calling him but he was not answering. Then I saw him huddled on the ground knocked out cold. But that wasn't from us. I put my hand over my mouth while Cameron reached down and picked him up. He almost fell under Caleb's weight. I went to help as much as I could.

"We found him, but someone knocked him out." I announced once we returned to the beach. "It must have been a… vampire." I shuddered as I said it. I sat down by where Caleb was and so did the rest of us. He soon started to flutter his eyes open. "Caleb, what happened?"

"I was running when," he took a moment to breath, "a man vampire hit me from behind and I think he ran off when he heard you." Caleb closed his eyes again.

"It looks like the blood sucker is dancing around the edges." That was my dad. "This happened the last time there was a threat." My dad then got up suddenly and said, "I have an idea. Why don't we surprise them? We could go to the Cullen house and maybe finish them once and for all!" I like that idea and so did everyone else.

Bella C.'s POV

I was running at my lighting speed towards the one house that I loved with the people I loved beside me. We arrived there and it looked like people have been here since the last time I was here.

"I wonder who was here." I said out loud. Then I sniffed around. I didn't recognize the scent but it looked like the rest had.

It is Irena and some of Tanya's clan." Edward said.

"I wonder what they were doing here." But just then a pack of werewolves burst through the door.


	4. Smelling Bad

Chapter 4

Bella C.'s POV

I recognized some of the werewolves, especially one. The one I recognized most of all was Jacob. Ii felt like my heart was in my throat. "Jacob!" I muttered and ran over to the wolf. That wasn't a good idea. Jacob bolted. I was surprised when he came back in as a human and the rest of the pack relaxed and went out run by one by came back in as humans. Jacob must have let them know it was safe. I ran to Jacob and hugged him with control. He was more breakable then me. I have missed him so much.

"Bella, what are you?" He asked. "Where are the vampires who were here before?"

"Is that why you all ran in?"

"Yes!"

Jacob's POV

Seeing Bella was hard but it felt good to hug her. I trusted her and the Cullen's even though I hated them. I have missed her more than I like to admit. I did notice her "new" appearance and I debated whether I should start anything. I decided I shouldn't because I might need their help later. "Bella, this is the new generation of us. I said as I pointed to all of them and told her their names. I stopped before I said Bells' name. "This is my oldest daughter Bells" I said as I ushered Bells to come stand next to me. I would leave the serious matters for later.

"Hi, I am Bells and I am guessing you are the reason for my name."

"Oh Jacob, she is so beautiful; she looks just like you!" Bella was excited "Bells it is nice to meet you, and I love your name."

Bells' POV

Meeting Bella was odd. We didn't stay for long, my dad told us to go home and he would stay to sort things out. No one thought that was a good idea, but he assured us they were safe. Quil and Seth seemed fine about him staying. My dad returned later with some news.

"Bella and Edward know who the vampires are. The head one is Irina; she is avenging her mates' death."

"But what does that have to do with us? We didn't do it? Justin asked.

"I am not sure. But I have temporarily decided that the Cullens should stay around to help. They suspect Irina is going for reinforcement. Which means; the treaty is broken for the time being. There were more than one gasps. They already broke the treaty but I guess they will be doing us a favor. I don't think that Uncle Sam liked it too much but he agreed to it after all. I liked Bella and Edward but they smelled really bad. We ended up back at the beach and we all fell asleep really fast and slept well into the morning. It also turns out, Cameron and I weren't the only ones to imprint. Justin imprinted on a girl named Jessie but Jessie isn't so keen on liking him. Especially since Jessie is 10 and Justin is 17. That thought reminded me of something important. When Cameron woke up, I ran over to him and starting singing Happy Birthday, even though he technically won't age. This wasn't a good idea because I had inherited my dad's talent for singing. Somebody threw a piece of driftwood at me but I dodged it.

"Thanks Bells! But being 17 is no different." I gave him a longer birthday kiss than I should have because my dad then stepped in.

"That's enough Bells and Cameron." I was right my dad didn't like us kissing. We then went to the Cullen house, all of us. We all talked strategy outside because we all couldn't stand the smell of each other. I thought it was hilarious.

"They aren't back yet, but we need to be ready. Irena has a large clan that I hope doesn't come to fighting them. They are non-human drinkers like us." Carlisle said. He was very attractive as well as the rest of the Cullens. "We will stay here and warn you if they come back." There was more boring conversation and then we left. When we got home, my mom had some news for us.

"I would like you to know that I am pregnant." She blushed while talking.

"Not another one!" I cried out in hysteria.

"That is great honey!" My dad must really liked kids. (AN: I always pictured Jacob with a lot of kids once he married.) I overreacted and ran out the door. I got out just in time and started shaking and trembling. I phased yet again. No one followed me so I guess they thought I was just going to cool off. I went to Kayla's house. I tryied to calm down and ran. I then was able to phase back.

"Hi, Uncle Quil!" I said as I entered the house. "Is Kayla here?"

"No, you just missed her. She went to check on Caleb."

"Okay, thanks. Bye!" I rushed out the door and went to Cameron's house.

"Hey, Cameron!' I said as he greeted me at the door.

"Hey, what is for the appreciated visit?" He looked happy and nervous at the same time. "Maybe we should go outside, no one else is home." That was why he was nervous.

"That is probably a good idea. I wanted to talk to someone. I did something stupid. I phased when I found out that my mom was going to have another kid. "I know I shouldn't have, but I just got extremely mad, I mean another one? What was she thinking, our house was full enough." I started shaking again.

"Calm down, Bells, I understand. I happen to be part of the biggest family here at La Push." He said with understanding. "Maybe you should go apologize, if it were you in her place, you would be happy."

"I don't know if I would on my fifth child." I had never put any thought to how many children I wanted when I was older. I think I would want two and a dog. That would be nice. "I think I would want to kids and a dog, not five kids and no dog."

"You think too much about this. I would like three maybe. What about marriage? Would you ever consider marring me?"

"Yes, years from now. I am still really young."

"I can definitely wait!"

"I guess I will go home and apologize, no need for them to worry." I went home and my mom ambushed me.

"Don't run off like that again! Do you hear me? What if a vampire attacked while you were by yourself? You are grounded until further notice! Go to your room." This is so stupid. They didn't try to stop me and now I was getting in trouble for it.

**AN: There will not be another chapter for a while because I am having serious writers' block. I could barely finish this one. Please review and be honest. Constructive criticism is loved. **


End file.
